This Phase I/II study was a 2-arm study. The first part in which ddI and AZT were given to HIV-infected or exposed infants age 29 to 120 days is closed to accrual. Phase II is open to accrual. This study compares the efficacy of AZT alone or AZT plus ddI in HIV-infected young infants from 29 days of age to 6 months of age. Throughout the country this study is accruing very slowly due to the decrease in HIV infected newborns secondary to the use of AZT in pregnancy. The Systems Manager was consulted for the setup of ACTG reporting software.